La Grande Aventure
by Orionpax37
Summary: (Réécriture totale de la fiction) Les Decepticons n'étaient plus actifs depuis un moment. Les Autobots commençaient à s'ennuyer puis un jour, un drame surgit. les autobots ont été presque tous détruits, sauf une poignée d'entre eux qui voudrons se venger au près des Decepticons pour leur avoir infligé toute cette souffrance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Salut a tous ! :)

Voilà je décide de réécrire totalement ma fiction « La Grande Aventure » car il y avait de nombreuses incohérence et la façon dont j'avais décrit l'histoire ne me plaisait pas.

 **Je précise quand même :** **Pas de flammes s'il vous** **plaît** **! je suis débutant ^^'** **je risque de faire quelques fautes d'orthographe donc** ** **je vous prierai d'être indulgent**** **dessus, mais je vais faire tout pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible.**

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! :)

 _« Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Les deceptions envahissent Iakon, je répète, les decepticons envahissent Iakon ! Tout les citoyens sont priés de quitter la ville par les navettes de secours ! »_

La guerre… tant de malheurs, tant de souffrance, tant de vie magnifiques et innocentes tués cruellement… pourquoi est ce que nous sommes obligés de se battre ? notre société est basée sur la guerre. Les Autobots voulant le bien, la justice et la paix, puis les Decepticons ne voulant que peur, tyrannie et soumission. Mais où est ce que tout cela nous a mené ? A la destruction de notre propre race, les cybertroniens…

L'alarme retentissait dans toute la ville. Tout le monde panique à l'attaque surprise des Decepticons. La capitale Autobot est attaquée. Le ciel est sombre par les explosions et les fumées de combustion. Les cris des citoyens pouvaient s'entendre à des kilomètres, et les balles fusaient dans tous les sens en laissant des cadavres joncher sur le sol... l'energon frai des citoyens coulait dans les rues, c'est un vrai massacre...

Un soldat blanc et rouge courrait dans les rues de Iakon pour fuir le combat perdu d'avance. Cet Autobot est muni de trois sabres, un grand dans le dos, et deux accrochés aux hanches. Il est de taille moyenne et svelte. Il se déplaçait avec grande agilité et aisance entre les citoyens fuyant Iakon mais tua tous ses ennemis sur son passage avec plus ou moins de dégâts. Il doit à tout prix aller dans un endroit sûr. Il a une main plaquée contre son châssis, comme si il voulait protéger un cadeaux ou quelque chose de fragile.

Ce dernier arriva dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Il Regarda tout autours de lui et regarda à plusieurs reprises si il était bien seul. Le bot décolla délicatement sa main de son châssis pour y découvrir un petit étincelant. L'Autobot regarda la création avec des optiques larges et des mains légèrement tremblantes. Il s'accroupit au sol sans quitter le regard de l'étincelant. Il décida de le serrer fort contre lui, une étreinte forte. Il fit un dernier câlin à son fils avant de partir pour la bataille… L'étreinte entre l'étincelant et son Opiluk est si forte que le créateur en eu le spark serré. Il versa quelques larmes silencieuses à l'idée de laisser son fils seul dans la rue. C'est pour son bien, il ne veux pas que l'étincelant court un danger en restant avec lui.

Le petit sentait toute la tristesse de son Opiluk à travers le lien. Il décida de serrer ses petites mains et de se blottir le plus possible au châssis imposant mais rassurant de son Opiluk. Il n'aime pas quand son créateur est triste. Bientôt, le mech décolla délicatement son étincelant de son châssis pour le regarder une dernière fois. Cela pourrait bien être sa dernière bataille… Il posa l'étincelant dans une petite boite ouverte mais avec un confort minimal. Le mech blanc et rouge se baissa pour embrasser une dernière sur le front son étincelant suivit d'une parole douloureuse, _« je t'aime de tout mon spark sweetspark… »_ puis le mech partit en courant, plein de remords et de culpabilité. Il laissa derrière lui des hurlement de pleurs venant de l'étincelant. Mais ce que le soldat ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune création n'était pas toute seule dans cette ruelle sombre. Une paire d'optiques rouges s'activa puis se déplaça à la couchette de l'étincelant. L'inconnu fit un sourire vil avant de l'emmener dans les rues sombres et inquiétantes en cette nuit sanglante de Iakon.

 _« Le seigneur seras amplement satisfait... »_

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 1

_La Grande Aventure_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **POV KnockOff**

Un soldat, un étincelant, une guerre, un abandon… Le rêve est toujours le même. Tout est flou, tout est sombre… Je vois devant moi ce soldat blanc et rouge tenant un étincelant dans ses mains. J'entends des cris au loin, comme si un peuple entier se faisait décimer, ce sont des cris d'effroi. Cette scène m'as toujours été familière. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu mais je ne me reconnais pas dans ce rêve. Je ne me voit pas.

Je me tiens debout à coté de ce bot mais il ne me voit pas. Je suis comme un fantôme. Je le vois embrasser sa petite création pleurante de tristesse. Cette scène me brise le spark. Pourquoi le laisse t-il seul ?! Il dois toujours l'avoir auprès de lui ! C'est une faute des plus graves pour un créateur d'abandonner sa création… J'entends des murmures incompréhensibles venant du soldat puis il posa l'étincelant dans une boite à même le sol. « Ne le laisse pas ! » hurlais-je. Je m'approche brusquement de lui pour toucher son épaule, mais ma main le transperça.

L'atmosphère changea brutalement, tout s'assombrit de plus en plus et les flammes grandirent. Je vois soudainement le bot devant moi fondre et se désagréger, comme si il avait été trempé dans de l'acide. Je recule doucement dans le choc, que ce passe t-il ?! Je sent mon spark accélérer considérablement ses pulsations. Le stresse, la panique, l'angoisse… Tout ces sentiments m'envahissent. Je veux m'enfuir ! Je commence à marcher mais je constata avec effroi que le sol avait laissé place au néant, le noir abyssale. Je ne peux plus partir… que dois-je faire ?!

Soudain, je me sentit léger, mon spark se serra et se souleva, le vent claque contre mon armure, je tombe dans ce néant des plus terrifiant. Je hurle à m'en déchirer le vocaliseur mais ma chute est infinie, je suis terrorisé. Bientôt, je ne ressentit plus le vent claquer et mon spark rester en place. Je flotte dans le néant, le noir complet. Seul la lumière de mes optiques éclairent devant moi mais je ne voit rien.

Soudain, un grondement sourd retentit dans mes audio. Affolé, je regarde partout, le stresse remontant rapidement dans mon spark. Un autre grondement retentit mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta jamais. Soudain, j'entends un rire. Un rire diabolique, venant d'une voix grave et grumeleuse… « Qui est la ?! » hurlais-je tentant désespérément de calmer mon spark qui est en panique totale. Quand soudain, je vit une lueur au loin. Une… non deux petites lumières rouges se rapprochant vers moi. Ce sont des optiques, ce sont celles d'un decepticon ! Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je suis bloqué. Soudain, sous ses optiques se dessina un grand sourire aux dents aiguisées, un sourire sadique et diabolique. Je hurle de nouveau de pur terreur. je dois le fuir ! Mais je suis tétanisé. Cette… chose ouvrit ensuite sa bouche en grand, et plus il s'approchait, plus il grandissait. Il est gigantesque ! Les rire graves de ce bot me glacent l'energon. Soudain, en même temps que mes hurlements, il accéléra puis ses dents terrifiantes se refermèrent sur moi.

 **POV Normal**

Exactement au même moment, KnockOff se réveilla en fracas. Il hurla dans sa chambre par son horrible cauchemars. En se redressant, il mit une main en arrière pour porter son poids et une main sur son spark. Il se recula en s'aidant de ses jambes pour plaquer son dos contre le mur, puis regarda ce qu'il se passait tout autours de lui. Il est dans la pénombre, les optiques grand ouverts montrant une pure terreur. Il regarda le décors mais distingua facilement les meubles décorant sa chambre. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve… Il soupira de soulagement en se frottant le front de sa paume. Toujours le même cauchemars… Cela dure depuis quelques jours. Son spark se calma doucement, reprenant petit à petit un rythme normal.

Une fois qu'il reprit totalement ses esprits, il décida de se lever. KnockOff est de couleur orange avec quelques touches des bordeaux. C'est un bot svelte et robuste avec une carrosserie pointue, massive et agressive. Son visage est marqué d'une grande cicatrice faisant apparaître les câblages derrière les plaques du visage. Il possède une crête verticale rouge et blanche sur le front. Il est armé de deux katanas mortellement tranchants et aiguisés portés de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

KnockOff décida de se lever rapidement. Son CPU est encore embrumé par le réveil brusque, il est dans le pâté. Il se leva, fit le tours de son lit puis marcha vers la porte quand soudain… BOOM ! Son pied se fracassa contre le coffre au bout de son lit. Le résultat est très simple, Coffre : 1 – Pied : 0. KnockOff perdit brutalement l'équilibre puis tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, comme une crêpe. La face étant contre le sol, Le bot grogna de mécontentement. Il prononça un juron qui visait le coffre avant de se relever doucement puis se frotta le visage douloureusement. « Vivement que je te change de place saleté de meuble… » Grogna t-il.

Knockoff est peut être beau à regarder, mais il très maladroit et il à un caractère bien trempé. Le bot arriva enfin à la porte puis l'ouvrit. Il marcha doucement dans le couloir en faisant traîner ses pieds au sol et en se frottant les optiques pour qu'ils s'adaptent a la lumière du jour.

Bref, c'est le matin.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **POV KnockOff**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur du bruit le matin. Il n'y a rien de plus agaçant, énervant et casse tête que du bruit le matin et malheureusement dans le réfectoire, il n'y a que ça ! Je marche dans le couloir et j'entends déjà le bazar qu'il y a dedans… Rien que ça, ça m'énerve.

J'entre dans le réfectoire et comme d'habitude, je prends un cube d'energon et je me met seul à une table. Je ne suis vraiment pas sociable… C'est peu être pour ça que pas grand monde me parle ou m'apprecie, mais je m'en fiche je ne veux pas leurs parler. Bref, c'est une mauvaise journée.

Je bois mon cube doucement en essayant d'oublier tout les bruits de la salle, mais rien à faire. Je crois bien que c'est la salle que je déteste le plus au monde ! J'observe chaque bots se trouvant dans la salle. Je vois Bulkhead rire aux éclats en secouant son cube dans tout les sens. Heureusement qu'il est vide… En face de lui se trouve Arcee qui était calme avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et à coté d'elle se trouve Bumblebee qui lui riait tout aussi fort que Bulkhead. Ces deux la je te jure… Je continue à regarder tout les bots, des soldats, des bots administratifs… tout le monde s'entend bien et il y a moi… Je suis le seul à être sur une table à part des autres. Je n'aime pas me mélanger à tout le monde. Je préfère la solitude, au moins on n'est pas embêté.

Mon regard continue de parcourir le réfectoire quand soudain, je vis une paire d'optique bleu me fixer au loin. Intrigué, je commence à les fixer. Je regarde qui se trouve à la table, c'est Optimus et sa fille Moonlight. Je la vois me faire un sourire avec un petit geste de la main alors je fait la même chose.

Moonlight et moi ont une relation particulière, nous sommes assez proche mais nous restons que des amis. A chaque soirs, nous nous retrouvons sur une colline pour regarder les villes de la planète Terre ainsi que ses étoiles. Oui, notre très chère planète Cybertron a été ravagée par la guerre… Tout, absolument tout a été détruit et il nous est impossible d'y retourner… Elle ne contient plus aucune ressources, elle me manque notre planète… Tout ça à cause de ces saletés de Decepticreeps !

Je fini de boire mon cube lentement. oui, j'aime prendre mon temps le matin, je déteste être pressé. Je me lève et part de la salle du réfectoire, nostalgique de l'ancien temps, la belle vie…

 **POV Normal**

KnockOff marchait dans les couloirs de la base, son spark étant remplis de nostalgie. Il repense à sa très chère planète, la ville de Iakon, sa maison paisible… le bon temps ! Le bot ressenti une légère pointe de tristesse à cela. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de ses quartiers puis il entra dans sa chambre. Elle est encore plongé dans la pénombre. Le bot orange et rouge s'affala sur son lit, aimant enfin être seul, dans le silence complet. Personne n'est la pour le déranger ou lui casser les audios. Il apprécia cette solitude dans le calme des plus total, un sourire de satisfaction et de grand confort se dessinant sur son visage. Mais il manque quelque chose… Il lui manque un truc pour être dans un parfait confort… Mais quoi ?

KnockOff décida alors de prendre son oreiller et il le blottit sous sa tête. C'est déjà bien mieux! Mais le manque est encore présent… Le bot grogna de frustration. Ça commence à sérieusement l'agacer ! Le bot changea mainte et mainte fois de position, sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le coté, en boule… Et d'autres positions différentes. Après de longues minutes, Il trouva enfin la position parfaite ! KnockOff souffla de soulagement. Il est désormais sur le dos, la tête au bout du lit, un pied sur la table de chevet et l'autre en l'air, appuyée contre le mur. Son bras gauche pendouille dans le vide et son bras gauche sert son oreiller contre son châssis. Soit, une position peu orthodoxe. Il est enfin dans le confort parfait ! Il commença à fermer doucement ses optiques sentant la petite staze arriver dans son spark jusqu'au moment où Bumblebee entra brusquement dans sa chambre « Hey KnockOff ! Dépêche toi il faut… Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? » demanda le scout surpris de voir KnockOff dans une telle position.

Le bot roula des optiques en grognant avant de lancer un regard de colère à Bumblebee « ben je me repose, enfin du moins j'essayais. » Il lâcha son coussin puis se redressa pour être assis en tailleur sur son lit. « bon… qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Bumblebee soupira en ricanant puis regarda KnockOff. « Je crois que tu vas pas être content du tout, y a une réunion avec Optimus et t'es obligé de venir ! »

La, c'est trop. Il était dans la position parfaite, prêt a plonger dans la stase et puis il y a bumblebee qui viens le derranger pour quoi ? Une réunion avec Optimus ?! « Oh noooooonn ! » grogna le bot en lançant ses bras en l'air et en retombant en arrière, vraiment agacé d'y aller. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de voir Optimus. Bumblebee quant à lui rigola aux éclats avant de sortir « allé dépêche toi ! c'est dans cinq minute ! » dit il en faisant un signe de la main. KnockOff, lui, soupira de frustration en faisant un signe de la main en retours a Bumblebee « ouais ouais j'arrive… » Il soupira de nouveau en regardant le plafond, puis se leva d'un bond pour aller à cette fichue réunion. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte puis partit à la réunion.

KnockOff a quelques tensions avec Optimus. Le commandant est assez exigeant avec lui car le soldat n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres sèchement et de s'y résigner. KnockOff est un bot qui aime la liberté qui tient à la garder. Du coup les ordres d'Optimus sont pratiquement tous respectés, mais ses interdiction ne le sont presque jamais.

Mais en plus de ça, KnockOff est quelqu'un de très impulsif et ne supporte pas la pression. Ce qui entraîne une certaine tension entre les deux bots.

 _« Ca m'énerve ces fichu réunions à la… »_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de la publication mais je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire…

Donc voici le Chap n°3 de LGA ! :D bon par contre je vous préviens que c'est un chapitre vraiment bizarre, je vous laisse en juger

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3**

 **POV Normal**

KnockOff marchait dans les couloirs vers la salle de réunion. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'y aller ! Il ne veut pas… ça sert à rien en plus ces réunions ! KnockOff grognait de mécontentement. Non seulement on l'a réveillé juste après qu'il ait trouvé la parfaite position pour dormir, mais alors si en plus c'est pour aller à une réunion avec optimus, là, c'est vraiment énervant ! Plus KnockOff pensait, plus il s'énervait et ses pas s'accéléraient. Soudain, passa dans un couloir qui était plus fréquenté, c'est le couloir des bureaux, là où se trouve la fameuse salle de réunion. Depuis que les decepticons ne montrent plus aucun signe de vie, la base s'est agrandit et est devenu beaucoup plus grande. Ko arriva à devant la salle de réunion en évitant les bots qui marchaient.

 **POV KnockOff**

J'arrive enfin à cette fichue salle de réunion. Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… ça me saoul… Je soupire fortement puis ose poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Avant que je n'abaisse la poignée, je ressentis comme une pulsion forte dans mon spark. Soudain, tout autour de moi se mit à ralentir. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Soudain, mes audios se mirent à siffler et à bourdonner fortement. Ça m'en créer un mal de tête incroyable ! J'entends au fond de mes audios des cris, des hurlements de terreur… ces cris proviennent d'un jeune cybertronien. Mais le plus effrayant est que cette voix m'est familière. Soudain, tout s'intensifie, Les cris devinrent plus perçant. Je ferme mes optiques dans la douleur atroce à ma tête quand soudain, plus rien. Tout disparu…

 _*Flashback*_

J'ouvre mes optiques dans l'affolement, puis constata que toute la base avait disparu. Tout le décor avait changé. Mon spark se mit à pulser très rapidement d'un coup dans l'affolement le plus total. Que m'arrive-t-il ?!

Je vois flou, tout est flou… j'essaye de me concentrer puis soudain, je vis une table avec un jeune bot dessus attaché avec des sangles. Je ne distingue pas sa forme mais il est de dominante orange comme moi. La pièce est très sombre, je la connais… elle me dit quelque chose… Je tente de m'approcher un peu plus pour que ma vision s'éclaircie. J'arrive enfin à distinguer globalement la forme et la couleur de ce jeune bot. Il a une armure pointue en cours de formation et a des touches de couleur rouge en plus de l'orange. Il a exactement les mêmes couleurs que moi, je m'approche un peu plus puis soudain ma vision se transforma en véritable horreur. J'en fus tétanisé. Là, sur cette table, ce jeune bot… c'était moi.

Mon cadre se mit à trembler. Comment se fait-il ?! Qu'elle est cette illusion ?! je vis soudain le bot lever la tête vers le bout de la table sur lequel il était allongé. Il regardait dans ma direction et avait un regard marquant une peur des plus froides et à en glacer l'énergon. De l'énergon coulait le long de son optique gauche et ne fonctionnait plus du tout et son optique droite me regardait avec des larmes de peur mais je pus y lire beaucoup de pitié. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'implorait de le sauver rien qu'avec son regard. Mon énergon se glaça et je ressentis un long frisson dans mon dos.

Soudain, j'entendit le bruit d'une scie circulaire derrière moi. Je regarde dans cette direction puis remarqua un bot aux optiques rouge sang dans la pénombre. Il a un sourire mesquin et à la place de sa main droite se trouve la scie circulaire. Le bot est de couleur noir et violet. Quand mes optiques tombèrent sur ce decepticon, je réalisai ce qu'il se passait. Là, sous mes optiques, j'étais témoins de mon enfance et de mes tortures endurées. Je vis la scie du decepticon s'abaisser sur le châssis du jeune bot qui se mit à hurler à l'agonie. Presque à s'en casser le vocaliseur… Mais je ressentais toute la douleur qu'il endurait. Je sentais mon châssis se tordre et mon spark se serrer de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me courber en avant, une main sur mon châssis hurlant de douleur. C'est atroce !

J'ai l'impression que mon spark va exploser ! Il pulse à une vitesse folle, je vois des messages d'alerte s'afficher dans mes optiques témoignant que mon CPU surchauffait. Le cri du bot raisonnait dans mes audios et je glapis sous la douleur horrible, j'en ai les larmes aux optiques. J'ai rarement ressentit une telle douleur ! Soudain, je sentis un contact sur mon épaule gauche. En même temps que je sentis ce contact, tout le décor sombre et inquiétant disparu en un éclair et la douleur partie elle aussi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis de nouveau dans la base…

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

Je sursautai de peur quand la main me toucha. Je me tourne vers la personne et je vois un grand bot imposant du nom de Ultra Magnus. Je suis totalement paniqué, que faire ?! que se passe-t-il ?! mon spark bourdonne dans mes audios et chaque pulsation de mon spark me fait horriblement mal. Je vois la bouche du bot se déformer pour prononcer des paroles mais je ne comprends rien. Je vis ensuite son autre main se porter vers la porte en face de moi. Mes optiques vont larges, je suis complétement paniqué ! je regarde la porte puis vis Optimus qui me regardait sévèrement. Je perdis le contrôle total de moi-même, je me mis à trembler fortement par la terreur. Des larmes de peur commencèrent à sortir de mes optiques et roulèrent sur mes plaques de joues.

 **POV Normal**

[Knockoff] – non ! pitié ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en conjure…

Dis KnockOff à Optimus qui le dévisagea avec Ultra Magnus. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du soldat encore prisonnier de son souvenir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni disait, ni à qui il s'adressait. Ce souvenir l'a totalement tétanisé et terrorisé…

[Optimus] - mais que raconte-tu KnockOff ? Quel est cette mascarade ?!

S'écria Optimus dans l'énervement mais c'était la chose à ne surtout pas faire… cela effraya encore plus le soldat qui trembla plus fort et poussa un gémissement de terreur en mettant ses mains en avant pour protéger son visage, comme si Optimus allait le frapper. Soudain, la main d'Ultra Magnus s'enleva de l'épaule de ko. Le bot ne perdit pas un instant, il s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put et courut vers la sortie de la base, laissant Optimus et Ultra Magnus perplexes. Les deux commandants clignèrent des optiques en se regardant puis Optimus rentra dans la salle de réunions avec Ultra Magnus.

Ko, lui, courait toujours dans un affolement sans précédent. Son CPU lui repasse sans cesse ces cris d'agonie et cette vision d'horreur comme de flashs dans sa mémoire. Il ressentait toujours cette atroce douleur puis il ferma ses optiques. Il ne sait plus dans quel monde il est, est-il dans son souvenir ? ou dans la base ? il est toujours prisonnier et sa peur ne cesse d'accroitre. Soudain, ko ferma ses optiques puis percuta sans faire attention Ratchet qui sortais de sa medi-bay. Les deux bots tombèrent au sol, les datapads de Ratchet étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

Le médecin grogna d'énervement et de douleur au choc. Il frotta sa main contre son front puis regarda ko, n'ayant aucune idée de son état. « Non mais ça ne va pas ?! qu'est-ce qu'il te prend KnockOff de courir comme ça ! » cria le médecin ronchon. Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le calma immédiatement. Par habitude, a ce genre de remarque, ko surenchérit pour crier à son tour. Mais là ce qu'il vit ne fut pas la réaction attendue. En face de lui, KnockOff était terrorisé. À chaque paroles de Ratchet, le soldat reculait et sursautait en poussant des gémissements de peur. Le spark de KnockOff pulsait trop vite, son CPU est débordé d'informations et n'arrive plus à les traités. Ko est devenu incontrôlable sous sa panique monstrueuse.

Ratchet ouvrit les optiques pour constater la scène. C'est très mauvais signe… « KnockOff ! que t'arrive-t-il ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme avant que ko ne pousse un autre gémissement. On dirait un étincelant terrorisé… Le médecin s'empressa de scanner ko pour voir le problème.

 _Surchauffe du processeur_

 _Rythme cardiaque trop élevé_

 _Stase forcée imminente_

 _Niveau d'énergon faible_

Les messages d'alerte ne cessaient de s'activer dans les optiques de ko. Il n'arrive plus rien à traiter ! Le soldat voulu se lever pour s'enfuir à nouveau, il remonta se pieds tremblants et commença à se relever sauf que le CPU de KnockOff surchauffa, et l'entraina dans une stase forcée. Le corps du soldat devint subitement mou et s'écroula au sol. Les optiques de ko montèrent vers le haut puis devinrent grises marquant la stase d'urgence.

 _ **A Suivre…**_

Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?

Oui je sais ce chapitre est bizarre x) Promis je vous explique tout ça au prochain chapitre !

a+


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de LGA ! une partie des réponses à vos questions y sont ) mais il reste encore plein de choses à y découvrir mouahaha :)

Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas a partager et à laisser vos avis en commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ) et j'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer !

 **POV Knockoff**

Taux d'energon : 100%

Température du CPU : 37°C

Pulsation spark à la normale

Enclenchement des turbines

Réactivation du moteur

Réveil imminent

J'ouvre difficilement mes optiques. Les messages m'informant de mon état apparaissent dans mes optiques. Je suis de nouveau redevenu à la normale… Mes optiques s'ouvrent doucement mais ma vue est totalement floue. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs… Je porte mes mains à mon visage pour le frotter, plus particulièrement mes optiques. Une fois ma vue adaptée, je constate que je suis dans une salle totalement blanche avec quelques touches de bleu. Je regarde autour de moi puis je vois des brancards. Je suis allongé sur une couchette avec des câbles branchés à mes avant-bras ainsi que mon châssis « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Grommelai-je.

Il faut que je parte d'ici ! Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est certes reposant mais je n'aime pas l'atmosphère qu'il dégage. Et puis je ne vois absolument aucun intérêt à rester ici, allongé sur une maudite couchette ! Mécontent, je commence à me lever. J'arrache les câbles de mes avants bras ainsi que de mon châssis puis commence à me redresser. Soudain, je sens une pression s'exercer sur mon châssis puis me plaquer sur la couchette. Je regarde la cause de cette pression pour constater une main. Je n'aime pas cette pression ! Surtout sur mon châssis, j'ai horreur qu'on me le touche. C'est un endroit sensible ! Mes optiques se lèvent pour regarder le bot qui me plaquait contre la couchette. « Tututu ! Ne bouge pas d'ici Knockoff ! Ton état est encore trop instable pour que tu quittes la médi-bay et de plus je dois réaliser des scans ainsi que des tests sur toi. »

[Knockoff] : Rhoooo ! Ratchet je vais bien ! Ça ne sert à rien tout ça de toute façon, laisse-moi partir.

[Ratchet] : Ça ne sert à rien ? tu en es sur ? Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que si tu te lèves, tu t'écroule par terre alors tu restes calme je te prie ! On ne se remet pas si rapidement d'une stase d'urgence !

 **POV Normal**

Les optiques de Knockoff s'élargirent quand il entendit « staze d'urgence ».

[Knockoff] : Staze d'urgence ?! Mais je n'ai pas fait de staze d'urgence ! Il y avait à peine 5 minutes j'étais devant la salle de réunion ! Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

S'exclama Knockoff d'agacement. Il n'aime pas être ici ! C'est tellement… Ennuyant ! Ratchet soupira en se frottant les optiques. Il marcha autours de la couchette.

[Ratchet] : Ecoute Knockoff. Je t'ai retrouvé hier dans un que je n'avais jamais vu chez toi… Tu étais dans une panique monstrueuse et tu courrais vers la sortie de la base. On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme ! J'avais l'impression de voir un étincelant apeuré… Tu m'as foncé dedans alors que je sortais de ma médi-bay. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, ton CPU était brulant et ton taux d'energon était très faible. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

Knockoff regarda bizarrement le médecin. Il ne se souviens plus de rien ! Il n'y a plus aucun souvenir de ce moment dans sa mémoire. Le soldat réfléchit de plus en plus quand soudain il trouva la réponse à ses questions. « Oh non ça a recommencé… » dit-il en se frottant la paume de sa main sur son front.

[Ratchet] : Qu'est ce qui a recommencé Knockoff ?

Demanda le médecin intrigué. Il connait déjà la réponse grâce à ses analyses. Mais ce qui l'intéresse est de voir Knockoff allait enfin le dire par lui-même. Le bot ne regarda pas le médecin mais enleva la main de son front.

[Knockoff] : Rien. Il n'y a rien, je suis détraqué et tu le sais c'est tout. Ça n'est pas quelque chose qui dois susciter ton attention, c'est rien d'important.

Ratchet soupira. Il le savait que Knockoff n'allais rien dire. Ce soldat n'a jamais rien voulu confier ou même évoquer son passé. Personne ne connait ce qu'a vécu ce bot. Beaucoup de rumeurs se font sur lui. Certains disent que c'est un ancien décepticon ou même un espion et d'autres disent que c'est un fou échappé des hôpitaux de Cybertron quand la planète était encore en vie. Un silence complet était présent dans la médi-bay. Ratchet regarda Knockoff en essayant de lire sur son visage ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du soldat. Tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire étais de la tristesse et une certaine peur, voire même un traumatisme. Le médecin brisa le silence en soupirant. Il se déplaça au bout de la couchette pour regarder Knockoff dans les optiques.

[Ratchet] : Tu as été victime d'une surchauffe de ton CPU et de ta mémoire simultanément. On appelle ça communément un Flashback. C'est un souvenir qui prend possession du CPU et nous plonge dedans et pour avoir été témoins de ton état, c'était loin d'être un souvenir heureux. Il en était même terrorisant à en voir ton visage.

Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me parler de ton passé ?! Tu le sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher sur ton physique ! Je ne peux pas divulguer des informations sur toi car je suis sous le secret professionnel ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! tout le monde me dit ce qu'il s'est passé dans leurs vie, les traumatismes qu'ils ont suivis pour certains, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? tu es le seul Knockoff !

Au fur et à mesure que Ratchet parlait, le regard de Knockoff s'assombrissait. Il refuse de parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il commença à débrancher les câbles reliant son corps aux ordinateurs de la médi-bay. Le soldat se leva de la couchette pour commencer à partir sous le regard colérique de Ratchet. Il marcha vers la sortie de la médi-bay.

Ratchet refusa catégoriquement de laisser son patient partir sans aucunes explications. Il en a assez qu'il reste dans le silence total ! Ça n'est pas bon pour lui ! Il décida d'attraper le bras de Knockoff fermement pour le retenir.

[Ratchet] : Non non non et non ! Tu ne t'en va pas comme ça sans m'expliquer ! tout le monde se confie ! tu es le seul soldat à ne rien dire ! J'en ai assez ! Je suis gardé par le secret professionnel, tu n'as rien à craindre ! ton passé restera dans cette médi-bay et ne sortira pas !

S'exclama le médecin dans l'énervement. Knockoff lui, écouta les paroles de Ratchet. Il en a marre ! Qu'on le lâche avec son fichu passé ! il veut l'oublier et pas qu'on lui rappelle ! Le bot grogna puis se retourna brusquement face au médecin en le regardant dans les optiques.

[Knockoff] : Tu ne veux pas entendre cette histoire ! Personne ne veut entendre ce genre d'histoire ! Tu comprends ?! Je ne pense pas que la torture ainsi que la souffrance d'un étincelant sois ta tasse d'energon ! Alors maintenant c'est simple. Tu me lâche et me laisse partir d'ici !

Ratchet sursauta au ton employé par Knockoff. C'est une des rares fois qu'il voyait le soldat dans une telle colère et une telle peur à la fois dans son regard. Il sait que dans ces moments, Knockoff est très sérieux. Malgré son choc, le médecin ne lâcha pas son regard de celui du soldat. Il ne sait plus quoi dire face à ça… Il savait que son passé était dur, mais quand il a entendu le mot « torture », il ne savait plus quoi faire. Knockoff grogna au manque de réponse puis arracha son bras de l'emprise de Ratchet d'un geste sec. Il se retourna d'un dernier grognement puis marcha vers la sortie sauf qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte pour regarder Ratchet du coin de l'optique. « Voilà pourquoi je n'en parle à personne. » dit-il froidement avant de sortir de la médi-bay. Le médecin regarda le bot partir puis soupira tristement en baissant les optiques.

 _Si seulement tu savais …_

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Saluuut ! Nouveau chapitre de La Grande Aventure ! :D

Mille excuses pour mon retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes et je n'ais pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire… mais maintenant c'est bon ! :) Vraiment désolé…

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

 **POV KnockOff**

 _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me demander de raconter mon passé ?! C'est quoi leurs problème ? J'ai jamais voulu en parler et de toute façon ça n'intéresse personne ! Si j'ai des flashbacks bah c'est mon problème et pas le leur ! Qu'ils arrêtent de se foutre de moi ! Et ça n'est surtout pas mon passé qui va changer quoi que ce soit ! J'en ai assez de tout ce remue méninges sur mon passé… fichez moi la paix !_

Je marche d'un pas énervé dans les couloirs, suite à ma dispute avec ratchet, je n'ai pas su me calmer. J'en ai marre des questions, toujours des questions… j'en ai assez. Je dois sortir, je dois m'aérer pour penser à autre chose.

 **POV Normal**

Knockoff parti de la base avec un fort sentiment de colère. La discussion qu'il a eu avec ratchet lui a rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs… ça l'a fortement attristé mais cette tristesse s'est transformée en pure colère. Avant de sortir de la base, le soldat se transforma et partit à toute vitesse en faisant patiner les pneus laissant derrière lui un épais nuage blanc.

Arcee qui étais dans le coin et marchait tranquillement avec un datapad dans les mains, vit le départ de KnockOff et regarda bizarrement la sortie de la base. Elle regarda le nuage de fumée ainsi que les traces de pneus sur le sol. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. La fembot partie poser son datapad avant de partir à la poursuite de du mech qui est déjà loin à cette heure ci.

KnockOff roulait sur les routes du Texas, le vent plaquant l'automobile au sol, le moteur rugissant à la vie, les vibration de ses pneus sur le goudron… la liberté. Rouler sur les grandes lignes droites du texas est une façon pour KnockOff de s'évader spirituellement... il tente d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, il ne veux plus y penser. C'est un véritable cauchemar pour lui… KnockOff n'aime pas parler de son passé. Il en a horreur et cela le tétanise. Il y a d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes selon lui.

Le mech roulait paisiblement, en croisant rarement des humain eux aussi en voiture. C'est paisible… KnockOff regarda de temps à autre le paysage. C'est vrai que malgré qu'elle soit poussiéreuse, la Terre reste une planète magnifique. Des fois, la nature offre un spectacle à en couper le souffle.

Soudain le bot aperçu une colline. Il décida d'y monter. Il pourras sûrement mieux voir ce paysage une fois au sommet. Il grimpa alors tout en haut puis se transforma en mode robot pour pouvoir profiter un maximum du paysage. C'est magnifique… il y avait un couché de soleil donnant un ciel orange et rose donnant une somptueuse nuance de couleurs. Il pouvait y voir la ville de Jasper au loin, ses lumières éclairant l'obscurité. Les plaines du Texas sont d'une beautées… à en couper le souffle. Tout ce paysage, tout ce spectacle qu'offrait la nature fascinait KnockOff et l'apaise. Il observait chaque détails du paysage, chaque rochers, chaque plaines, la ville de Jasper… pas une seule partie n'est déplaisante à regarder.

Petit à petit KnockOff repensa à ce qu'il avait vécu il y a peu de temps. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il sait que c'était un souvenir de son enfance. Mais pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ? Ko à déjà eu des flashbacks de ce genre. Il n'arrive plus à se contrôler dans ces cas là. Il repensa à la scène de son souvenir. Quel moment atroce… il ressent encore la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé. Ko posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre, là où le decepticon l'avait tranché… Ko devenu triste. Pourquoi n'est il pas comme les autres bots ? Qui ont eu une famille, une maison et qui ont été soigné et aimé… lui n'as rien eu de tout ça. Il a toujours dû se débrouiller tout seul, sans parents, rejeté de tous…

Il baissa les optiques sentant les larmes lui monter. Il en a assez de vivre dans ces souvenirs, de vivre dans le doute, la tristesse et la colère. Il a rarement rigolé aux éclats comme ce bon vieux bulkhead, jamais pu être aussi dynamique que Bumblebee et aussi sage que Optimus… il n'a jamais pu être en paix à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa réflexion l'amène petit à petit à ses créateurs.

" _Qui sont mes créateur ? Suis-je juste le fruit d'une expérience ? Ou suis-je le fils d'un couple qui m'as aimé et caliné… dans ce cas la, comment se fait il que j'ai pu vivre sans eux ?"_

Si le lien créateur d'un étincelant est rompu, la mort de celui-ci est inévitable. KnockOff ne ressent pas la moindre trace de lien créateur dans son spark. Ça n'est pas possible qu'il ai de créateur ! Il n'en n'a jamais eu, il n'a jamais ressenti la sensation du lien créateur, il n'a aucun souvenir d'un quelconque père ou d'une quelconque mère qui s'occupait de lui ! tout ce qu'il est n'est rien qu'une expérience… une maudite expérience.

KnockOff repensa petit à petit à son enfance. Se rappelant des souvenirs horribles et atroces. De la maltraitance qu'il a subit, de la souffrance qu'il a enduré. Chaque scènes de son enfance surgissait dans son CPU. Son errance dans les rues de Kaon, ses blessures… ko n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu survivre à tout ça. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre un tel désastre… ce n'était même pas imaginable. Maintenant c'est qu'un bot détraqué, grincheux, détruit mentalement, solitaire et bon qu'à tuer. Personne n'a jamais voulu de lui. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui. Que ce soit quand il était petit ou même à ce jour. _Ou sont ses créateurs ?_

" _Ou sont les personnes qui l'aime et qui tiennent à lui comme la prunelle de leurs optiques ? Ou sont les personnes embellissent la vie d'un étincelant ?... "_

 **POV Arcee**

Mais où est-il bien passé ? Ça fait depuis un moment que je le cherche sur ce maudit radar mais son signal est toujours hors carte… je me demande bien ce qui a fait qu'il parte en trombe comme ça. Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas bien même si il me dit le contraire lors des rares moments où l'on se parlent. Je ne sais mê pourquoi je pars à sa recherche ! On ne se connaît très peu et on ne parle jamais… mais bon, je me dit que entre autobots on doit s'entraider et se tenir les coudes.

Ko est bizarre… il a toujours été mystérieux, toujours à se mettre à part des autres, rester seul et presque pas communiquer. Pourtant ça n'est pas un problème de timidité, ça se voit ! Il a toujours été très efficace et d'une aide précieuse dans les quelques missions que j'ai pu réaliser avec lui. C'est bizarre… j'aime pas trop ça.

C'est peut être pour ça que je vais le voir qui sais, mais je sens surtout qu'il a besoin d'aide… même s'il n'en veut pas. C'est vrai que quand on y pense, il a toujours joué solo lors des missions quand les decepticons étaient encore présent. Il a toujours été très discret. Peut être que ça vient de sa fonction lorsqu'il était encore sur Cybertron.

C'est bizarre… vraiment, je sens quelque chose de mauvais en lui et qui me passe l'envie d'aller le voir. Comme si c'était une certaine peur qui m'empêchait d'aller le voir ou comme si j'avais un decepticon en face de moi… mais d'un autre côté, je vois parfaitement bien que c'est un mech très gentil et agréable. Il me donne aussi envie d'aller le voir pour simplement discuter. C'est vraiment étrange… c'est vraiment comme si il avait deux visages.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand soudain le radar bipa pour m'annoncer la position de ko. Il ne se déplaçait plus, enfin ! J'accélère pour arriver plus rapidement jusqu'au moment où je m'arrête au pied d'une colline. Le radar m'annonce qu'il est au sommet.

 **POV Normal**

Les pensée des KnockOff s'assombrirent de plus en plus… il sentit une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'une peine immense au fin fond de son spark. Le mech soupira de nombreuses fois pour essayer d'éviter les larmes qui montaient à ses optiques mais c'est trop tard… des larmes coulèrent encore et encore de ses optiques. La volonté de ko lui hurlait de ne pas pleurer ! Il doit ses ressaisir ! Mais il n'y a rien à faire… il perd a nouveau le contrôle de lui même.

Pendant toutes ses années de soldat il enfouissait ses sentiments. Il se rappelle encore du commandant des troupes hurler aux soldats qu'un bon soldat ne pleure pas et ne montre aucune faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, il craque. Il a honte… tellement honte… mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Soudain, des bruits le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ce sont des bruits de pas. Il tenta d'essuyer encore et encore les larmes avec ses mains mais de nouvelles coulèrent de ses optiques. Il ne peut rien cacher.

Arcee montait la colline en cherchant KnockOff. Elle avançait encore et encore, admirant le paysage et le soleil couchant. Le ciel est magnifique… au bout d'un moment, elle arriva en haut puis ses optiques tombèrent sur un robot dos à elle. Il est recroquevillé sur lui même, sa tête dans ses bras pour cacher ses optiques.

Arcee soupira puis s'avança doucement.

" _KnockOff ?"_

Le bot en question ne broncha pas du tout. Il resta dans la même position, sans bouger d'un écrou. " _Qu'est ce que que tu fais là ?"_ Demanda-il d'une voix forte mais à la fois tremblante. Il n'aime pas trop la compagnie des autres pendant ses moments sombres. La fembot ne dit rien mais devina parfaitement son état.

Arcee s'avança doucement, pour enfin s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle soupira en observant le paysage. Un long moment de silence plana avant que Arcee ne le brise.

" _C'est un paysage magnifique ici tu ne crois pas ?_

Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse. La seule preuve d'écoute de la part de KnockOff est qu'il avait relever légèrement sa tête pour voir le paysage. Ses optiques remplis de larmes fixaient le paysage mais il gardait le reste de sa face enfouis dans ses bras.

La fembot regarda le mech qui fixait l'horizon. Rien qu'à voir ses optiques, elle eu de la peine pour ce bot.

" _Qu'est ce qu'il ne vas pas KnockOff ?"_

Demanda t'elle d'une voix calme. Le bot remit ses optiques dans le creux de ses bras en signe de refus. Arcee soupira alors puis regarda le soldat. C'est la qu'elle fit quelque chose d'insensé. Elle même ne compris pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. La fembot posa sa main sur le biceps en essayant d'atteindre sa main de ko et attendit un peu tout en le regardant. Elle doit quand même avouer que ce bot est quand même beau à regarder… mais la n'est pas la question !

Elle sentit le mech frissonner au contact de sa main. Ça lui fait tout drôle ! Il n'a pas ressenti la délicatesse d'une main depuis une éternité… mais cela lui fait un bien fou. Arcee fut surprise de ce frisson. Elle ne s'y attendait pas !

 _[Arcee] : "Tu sais… on est tous passé par des périodes difficiles, moi la première. Mais à chaque fois ce que j'ai pu en tirer, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se renfermer sur sois même car la est le gouffre. Et… tu n'as pas a avoir peur de me le dire, je ne juge personne."_

Un nouveau silence plana. il écouta les paroles de la fembot puis soupira.

 _[KnockOff] : je… je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. je me pose trop de… trop de questions… et le me rappel de souvenir horribles. Ça n'arrête pas de… de tourner encore et encore dans mon CPU c'est horrible…_

Dit-il de son vocaliseur tremblant. Le mech soupira de nombreuses fois pour essayer de se calmer et ne pas repartir dans une crise de larmes.

Arcee regarda KnockOff d'un air intriguée " _quel genre de question te pose tu ?"_

 _[KnockOff] : pourquoi est-ce que je suis différent des autres ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'a toujours rejeté ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? associable, méfiant et grincheux ?... Pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu une enfance comme les autres ?... Pourquoi je… je ne me souviens plus de mes créateurs ?... Qui sont mes créateurs ?... Ce genre de question..._

Plus KnockOff posait ses questions, plus il sombrait dans les pleurs. Arcee compris directement qu'il était orphelin depuis sa création et qu'il est passé par de dur épreuves… elle soupira tristement puis, sans réfléchir ni même se rendre compte, elle déplaça sa main dans le dos du mech pour caresser doucement son dos.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? qu'est ce qu'elle lui arrive de faire ça ? C'est absolument insensé ! Au moment du contact, le portières dans le dos de KnockOff se raidirent immédiatement et il leva la tête, d'un air un peu gêné. Arcee retira immédiatement sa main, comme si elle venait de se brûler.

 _[Arcee] pa-pardon je… je ne voulais pas, j'ai pas réfléchis._

Dit-elle dans la plus grande gênes. Elle soupira puis se força à regarder le paysage.

KnockOff regarda arcee puis lui sourit doucement. Il ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il a pu sourire, par quel miracle cela a pu se produire ! Mais il ne pu s'en empêcher en voyant la tête toute gênée de la fembot.

" _Il n'y a pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'as juste… surpris."_

puis il regarda le paysage et le soleil disparaître de l'horizon, un tout petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment où KnockOff ressentit quelque chose de très étrange au fond de son spark. Il a une forte envie de serrer Arcee dans ses bras. Le mech devint soudainement timide et s'approcha très doucement d'elle sans se faire remarquer. KnockOff observa encore le paysage mais un combat immense se déroulait dans sa tête. Doit-il le faire ou pas ? Quel serait sa réaction ? Et si elle le rejette ou le repousse ?... et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas juste poser sa tête sur son épaule ? C'est bien ça ! Ça ne gêne personne… mais très risqué quand même… KnockOff réfléchissait trop. Soudain il en eut assez puis compta jusqu'à trois avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Arcee.

La fembot fut encore plus gênée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis trop gênée pour rester comme ca… mais c'est agréable et après tout, si il s'est mit sur mon épaule, c'est que cela ne le gêne pas non plus. Arcee regarda à nouveau le paysage, toujours aussi confuse avant qu'elle n'entende cette phrase :

" _je te remercie de mon spark d'être venue… même si je n'en n'avais pas envie, j'en avais besoin et tu m'as aidé… merci beaucoup."_

 _À suivre…_

 _Hahaaaa que va t'il se passer maintenant? :P je vous laisse imaginer ;)_

 _Promis je ferais des chapitres plus rapidement ! Encore désolé du retard pour ce chapitre… :(_


End file.
